Red from Twitch Plays Pokemon released his friends
by Midolf
Summary: During Bloddy Sunday, Red attempts to get Zapdos from the PC, but in the meanwhile he released some of his friends. Alone, in the wild, the pokémon try to understand what happened to them.


- What's this place? ask Cabbage.  
- I really don't know... Say Dux.

Meanwhile, the Safari Zone Pokémon start to run...  
- This look like Safari Zone to me! Say some Venonat.  
- Yay! We're back to home. The tall grass! Replies the Exeggcute. The Nidoran start running and went into the horizon.  
As the Nidorans get their own path, they were folloed by Exeggcute and the Venonats.

- Guys, this is not the Safari Zone, we were released. This is Rock Tunnel, I know this place. Says Geodude.  
- Released? What does that mean? Say Cabagge.  
- Why? What? Asked Dux, still in shock.

Meanwhile, the little Paras starts to overthink the situation.  
- Safari Zone was safe. I'm not safe now... I can't be outside. I CAN'T BE OUTSIDE.  
Paras starts so cut off all his mushroom, lowing his hp.  
- Paras, stop! Yells Geodude. I know this place, you will be fine inside the cave.  
The sun starts to burn Paras' injuries.

- Let's go everybody, come to the Rock Tunnel. Said Geodude.  
- Bu- But I can't. Said quietly Cabagge. I need the light to live.  
- You will be a salad in a second, Onion. Replies Geodude.  
- Well, he will be dead inside the cave... Rocky. Answer Dux.

In that moment, they heard steps, big steps. A Hiker appears in the tall grass where they was.  
- Go Onix! It's time to shine!  
A giant rock snake appears from nowhere and intimidate the team.  
- We need to go, NOW! Yells Geodude, grabbing the Paras.  
Cabbage stays paralyzed, while Onix starts to screech to him.

- I can leave Gloom alone, asked Dux to Geodude.  
- Guys, I'm sorry. I- Geodude flees chargin the Shocked Paras.

- Onix, use Tackle! Order the Unnamed Hiker.  
The giant snake attemps to hit Cabagge, but Dux, defending his friend, block the attack with his own body.  
- Faaaaaar! Screems Dux, making Cabagge to skip the confusion and sending poisonpowder to Onix.  
- One more time Onix! Continues the Hiker.  
Cabbage now is sending sleep powder, but it does nothing to the poisoned Onix.  
Dux, with low hp tried to leer the Onix, but he was too far away. The impact will be inminent. But at the very last moment... Onix fell into a hole.

Digrat emerges from it, knocking out the Onix. The Hiker passed out.  
- Digrat! You're with us! Cabagge screems.  
- But that's mean you were released too. Says Dux from behind.  
- Oh Dux, are you ok? Asked Digrat.  
- Yeah, I will be fine. Answered.

- What happened to us? Ask Digrat.  
- According to Geodude, we were released by Red. Dux Answers.  
- Where's he?  
- He tooks AAA into the Rock Tunnel and everybody else left us. I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! Scream almost into tears Dux. I was really OK in Vermilion with Trainer... but here, Geodude was right, we're not gonna-  
- Don't say that, Dux. Cabagge Interrumpt... We're together. We can make it, forget the past.  
- But guys, I can dig the ground and bring us to the pokémon center, we can see Red there. Explain Digrat.  
- Digrat, now we're wild pokémon, we cannot come back. Cabagge calms him down. Guys, we're alone know... we cannot go back to Trainer or Red. Cabagge explains.

They were sitted in the tall grass all the evening into the night. No other trainer attacks them. And they were quiet almost all the time. But in the middle of the night, they heard steps, big steps again.  
- Guys, wake up, the Rock Snake again! Says Cabbage almost in shock. They start holding each other hands and closing their eyes, hopping for the best. A tiny light strats to illuminate the shadow of a trainer...

- Dux? Says the shadow.  
- What? What does this mean? Dux starts to open his eyes.

Abby and J. Lenno appear, with c3KO and X the Zubat...  
- Guys! it's us! replies J. Lenno.

Everybody hugs. Dux starts to cry in Abby's shoulder.  
- Please say nothing. We know what happened. It happened to us too. Abby says. We're together now, we're strong.  
- But what do we do now? ask Digrat.  
- We're gonna to stay together here. Red is gonna to release more friends... and we're gonna to recieve them. We're gonna protect them... and in the shadow we're gonna help Red and our friends. Because we're gonna be his pokemon, for ever.


End file.
